My Wonderland
by Li's lil cherry blossom
Summary: Sakura has run away and doesn't ever want to go back, she has a place to stay, but is she safe where she is now or back where she ran away from? SSrnI used 2 be Li's lil cherry blossom
1. Prologue

Welcome to my first posted fanfic ever! My name is Li's lil cherry blossom, or Anima, whichever you prefer. Anyway this is a romance and action kinda fic and I have no idea how long it will be or how mushy. This fic will probably have some language later on so just warning you now.  
  
Disclaimer: I was walking down the street when I saw that my mailbox flag was down. "Must have gotten the mail delivered, lets see what we got here." I looked through the stack and found one addressed to me. "To Anima Laetus" I opened the letter and read what was inside: Dear Anima Laetus, You are the possible winner of our grand prize! Included with this letter is a number, if that number matches the number at the bottom of this letter then you have just won sole ownership of CCS! Good Luck! I looked at the bottom of the letter: 6 I reached in to the envelope and pulled out a little sheet of paper. On the sheet of paper was the number..6! "I WON! YEAH! WOOHOO!" I dance around until my neighbor came outside to see what was going on. "Anima what are you doing?" "LOOK! I WON! CHECK THE NUMBERS THEY MATCH! WOOHOO!" I gave her the numbers and continued my little dance. "Anima.. Anima.. ANIMA!" "What is it?" "Your letter says 6 but your little sheet says 9." "WHAT?!!" I took the paper out of her hands and examined the little sheet. At the bottom in little print it said 'This side up'. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her neighbor gave a thumbs up to the bushes where a snigger was heard. "I can't wait to see what we do to her next time!" The bushes said quietly before moving slowly away. The End  
  
On with the story:  
  
My Wonderland  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Meiling? Where are you?" "I'm in your room Syaoran." "What are you doing in my room?" "Be quiet you baka."  
A man about 18 entered his bedroom a little pissed. He had a lot of work to do and didn't want to deal with his cousin right now.  
  
"Fine, sorry. But why do I have to be quiet in my own room?" "uhn.."  
There was his answer. Lying on his bed. A girl about his age was asleep on his bed.  
  
"What the hell?!" he didn't like the fact that some strange girl was in his bed. "Syaoran I said be quiet!"  
An 18 year old girl hissed at her cousin. Her raven black hair whipped around and her ruby eyes stared at him pissed.  
  
"Who is this and what is she doing in my bed?!" he pointed at the girl like a kid pointing at something that grosses him out.  
  
"I don't know who she is but she is in your bed because all the others are full."  
  
"You're not in yours so why not put her in there?"  
  
"Because someone is asleep in there already."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My boyfriend."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Are everyone else's rooms occupied right now too?"  
  
"Yes, after that party ended last night everyone came here and .continued it.."  
  
"Whatever. So why is this girl here if you don't know who she is?"  
  
"Well, this morning I was outside and saw her on the beach. She was unconscious and was having a hard time breathing so I pulled her up her and put her in your bed." She pressed a cold washcloth to the girl's head.  
  
"How long has she been here?" he stared at the girl with quizzing eyes  
  
"About 3 hours. She doesn't seem to be getting much better but her breathing isn't so strangled anymore."  
  
"Meiling, I can't believe you brought her here. Why couldn't you have taken her to the hospital or something? You know you can't just bring anybody here. This could be a huge problem." He stared at his cousin, asking her, with his amber eyes, what she was thinking.  
  
"Syaoran. Please let me take care of her right now. She looks to sick to move right now anyway."  
  
"Well why didn't you take her to the hospital then?"  
  
"Because... she was calling out quietly this morning when I found her. She kept saying 'Leave me alone', 'No', 'Get away', and 'I hate you.' I didn't want to take her anywhere if she was trying to get away from something. If I did then she might have to go back to the place she was running away from." Meiling switched the warm cloth with a cold one and looked pleadingly at Syaoran.  
  
"Fine keep her here, but when she gets better get her out of here and fast."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He sighed again and left.  
  
She watched as his chocolate hair faded down the hallway, then down the stairs, and smiled.  
  
So how was it? I know I got a little carried away with the disclaimer up there but, well, he he.. Oh well! Anyway tell me what you think! I know this is short but it will be longer later I promise!  
  
Anima* 


	2. What's going on?

I'm back! Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Like I said before this is my first fic so be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: "So Anima, you can pick from door number 1 or door number 2, which one do you want?!" "I think I'll take door number 2 Johnny!" "You have just won a new a giant CHOCOLATE BUNNY! Now lets see what you could have won. Behind door number 1 is. a contract that would have given you sole ownership of CCS! Congratulations on your bunny! Here we have another lucky winner on 'Doors of Luck'! This show is sponsored by the great people of Chocoanimals, 'The place that makes your sweet tooth come alive!', and don't forget they also sell dental insurance to help those in need! That's all we have for to day folks see you tomorrow!"  
  
"This bites."  
  
My Wonderland  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What's going on?  
  
"unh..ah."  
  
"YEA! You're waking up!"  
  
"wha. what's. who are..where..?" The girl opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Don't worry girl. You're fine. My name is Meiling Li and you are at our place."  
  
"how did I.?" she softly asked.  
  
"Oh, how did you get here?"  
  
The girl nodded her head.  
  
"Well I found ya on the beach this morning and I pulled you in here and took care of you."  
  
"Thank you." The girl quietly thanked Meiling.  
  
"No prob! So anyway, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Meiling smiled and switched washcloths on her head. "Good because for a while there I wasn't sure if you were gonna wake up at all."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've been asleep for at least fifteen hours."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for being a burden." The girl timidly apologized.  
  
"A burden? Not in the least bit. It's kinda nice to talk to some one who's not from around here. So what's your name girl?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Well Sakura, do you think you're well enough to take a shower?"  
  
"I guess so." Sakura sat up in the bed.  
  
"Good! We need to get you out of those clothes. Come on, we can get something for you to wear in my room."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sakura got out of bed and followed Meiling towards her room. Along the way a group of people watching TV stared at her and questioned each other on who she was. They reached Meiling's room and got out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Here. The bathroom is right through there." Meiling pointed to a door beside her closet. "Wash up and when you're finished bring me your clothes and we'll wash them."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob. Oh and when you get finished don't go wandering off. Stay around this room ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
With that Meiling left and headed down the hall. Sakura walked into the bathroom, stripped down and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good against her dry skin. She washed her hair and grabbed a towel. When she finished drying off she put Meiling's clothes on and cleaned up her mess. After hanging the towels to dry she walked back to Meiling's room and looked around.  
  
Earlier, when she walked in here, she didn't notice how pretty Meiling's room was.  
  
The theme of the room was red and gold, the walls were a dull red and the carpet was a pretty soft gold. The queen bed was red and gold and the curtains were mixed. The room's walls were covered in posters and pictures.  
  
Sakura stepped closer to the pictures to see what was in them. Most of the pictures were of Meiling and a group of people all messing around on the beach or at a theme park. It looked like this group of people must have been close. They were always together in every picture. Then Sakura noticed a few pictures that didn't have the group in them. In these pictures was Meiling and a blonde headed guy.  
  
"Must be her boyfriend."  
  
As she was still looking she found a few with a different guy in them. The man was probably about her age, maybe older, with amber eyes and chocolate, messy hair. All in all he was definitely the best looking guy in all the pictures.  
  
'I better get these clothes to Meiling.' Sakura tore her eyes away from the pictures and headed toward the door.  
  
'She said stay around here and don't go wandering off. But how am I supposed to find her if I can't look for her?' With the thought in mind Sakura headed down the hall way. 'As long as I stay in the area then I'm fine.' She decided that going to the end of the hall wasn't going to be a big deal. She reached the end of the hall only to go running into somebody.  
  
"SORRY!" The person called back to her. They kept running and turned around the corner.  
  
Sakura got up and followed him down the hall. Still feeling a little ill she walked as fast as she could. As she neared the end of the hall she heard shouting around the corner.  
  
"HURRY UP!"  
  
"GET THEM IN HERE!"  
  
"SOMEONE GET BANDAGES!"  
  
Sakura's curiosity got the best of her and she turned the corner. When she looked in the room people were running around carrying water and towels. She entered the room and no one paid attention to her. They kept going back and forth between a few people.  
  
'Oh my god..' Sakura stared at someone laying on the floor. Their shirt was ripped open and their shoulder was bleeding pretty bad. Before she could scream someone else did.  
  
"WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Meiling shouted  
  
"WE'RE TO BUSY OVER HERE!" some from across the room shouted back  
  
"SOMEONE COME OVER HERE, DAMMIT!"  
  
Before Sakura even thought of the consequences she ran over to where Meiling was shouting.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
Meiling turned and looked at Sakura, "I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!"  
  
"I know but I heard all the shouting and tried to figure out what was going on. Now what can I do?"  
  
Meiling sighed and told her what to do. "Ok hold this cloth down on his stomach and when it turns red change it for another." Meiling took her hands off the cloth and Sakura put her hands on it.  
  
"Push down on it some, it'll help stop the bleeding!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
After Sakura helped there she moved back and forth to help where she was needed. Eventually, about an hour later, things calmed down and the people who were hurt were either asleep or talking quietly to others.  
  
Sakura washed her hands off with everyone else and sat down. That's when everyone else took notice of her.  
  
"Who are you?" A red headed guy asked her from across the table.  
  
"Yeah, Who is she? What's she doing here?" A blonde girl looked over at Meiling, who seemed to be the only to know what was going on.  
  
"Everyone," Meiling stood up and everyone turned to look at her, if they could, "this is Sakura. She will be staying with us for a while. Don't any of you touch her she is under my charge." With that Meiling started to walk out of the room. "Come on Sakura, we gotta talk."  
  
Sakura got up and walked out of the room, as she walked out she could feel people's stares toward the back of her head. Where exactly was she? Who were all those people? Why were some of them hurt?  
  
Meiling led her back to Syaoran's room and told her to sit.  
  
"Ok now where do I begin."  
  
So how was it? 5 pages, I'm so proud! It's longer then the last one, 2 pages longer, like I said it would be! Anyway please review. The next chapter will be up soon. Sorry for not having Syaoran in this one. Don't worry he'll be in here soon enough.  
  
Anima* 1-31-04 


	3. Processing background data

My Wonderland  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Processing background data  
  
"Meiling, I don't have to know what's going on. I just want to know why you wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Sakura I don't think you understand. You see you just helped a bunch of guys live through bullet wounds. I'm gonna have to tell you what's really going on. There's no way around it."  
  
Meiling put her hand to her forehead and pulled it back over her hair. She seemed frustrated about something. Her eyes lit up when an idea came into her head.  
  
"Hey Sakura would you mind telling me why you're here?", 'I'll change the topic and ask Syaoran later about it.'  
  
"Wha..?" Sakura was confused, one second Meiling is going to tell her everything and the next she is asking her about her past.  
  
"Why are you here? You know why did you runaway?"  
  
"Runaway? How did you.."  
  
"When you were asleep earlier you kept mumbling and I figured you weren't happy about where you were so you left. Am I right?" Meiling stared at Sakura waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well... yea... I left my home because I didn't like what was happening to me. I hated my life where I was and I had to get out of there. So a few days a go I ran away. They found me and chased me to this boat. When I couldn't hide from them any longer I jumped overboard."  
  
"YOU JUMPED OVERBOARD!!???" Meiling's screaming could probably be heard for miles.  
  
"Yeah.. at the time it was the only way I could get away." Sakura looked down.  
  
"Hey there's nothing wrong from getting away from what's hurting you. Don't worry I'm here now and no one's gonna harm you. You better get some sleep."  
  
"But where will I sleep?"  
  
"Right here silly." Meiling quietly laughed at her.  
  
"But this looks like someone else's room."  
  
"It doesn't matter, he knows your in here and doesn't mind if you sleep in here. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Night Meiling."  
  
"Night Sakura" Meiling softly shut the door behind her.  
  
Syaoran closed the door to his car and tossed his keys in his hand as he walked to the back yard of his home. Well you could say it was "his" home, he owned it, although there was at least twenty or thirty people besides him that lived there too.  
  
"For once peace and quiet." He enjoyed his serenity for a fleeting moment though.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I can leave."  
  
Syaoran looked at the girl as she got up to leave.  
  
"No that's ok, please stay." He sat down next to the girl facing the pool. The lights were dimmed since no one was using the pool.  
  
"Are you sure? I can go in if you want." The girls voice was very concerning.  
  
'She's worried about me?' "No like I said please stay."  
  
"Ok." She sat uncomfortably in silence. "Um... my name is Sakura, what's yours?" Her green eyes looked over at him curiously.  
  
"My name is Syaoran. I don't believe I know you, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? I just got here very early this morning. Meiling found me and helped. Do you know Meiling?"  
  
"Yes, she's my cousin. Let me guess your the one she found on the beach this morning."  
  
She sat up straight and her eyes widened, "How did you know?!"  
  
"You're staying in my room. When I came home early this morning you and Meiling were in my room and she told me to let you stay for a while."  
  
"I'm in your room?" She scrambled and got up. She bowed and thanked him quickly.  
  
"It's ok you don't need to apologize or anything!"  
  
"But your letting me stay in your room! I should go upstairs and clean it back up for you!" Sakura started to leave when,  
  
"Its all right. Please stay here. Its good to see a new face." He motioned for her to sit down again. She hesitantly sat down and began to thank him again.  
  
"I said it was all right, ok, don't worry. Just relax."  
  
They sat in silence for some time. The air got chillier and the wind started to blow quietly over the dimly lit pole. The blue water mesmerized Sakura as she thought of something to say to the kind man beside her.  
  
"So how was your day? You look like you've been up for a while."  
  
Well now she didn't have to think of anything.  
  
"Well I'm ok. I feel a lot better too. Um..."  
  
He looked over at her and away from the pool.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well... I was wanting to ask about what happened earlier today. Is that normal or something?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"All the guys with the shot wounds? I mean no one seemed fazed by the fact that a bunch of guys were lying around with blood gushing out of their bodies."  
  
"You were there?!" Syaoran looked at her questionably. "What were you doing there?"  
  
"Meiling went off and I followed one of the people running down the hall. They were short on help so I helped bandage some guys up."  
  
Syaoran stayed silent, his eyes unfocused he stood up and started pacing around the chair.  
  
"Syaoran? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Syaoran turned and stared at her as if he was just realizing she was still there.  
  
"No Sakura. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Sakura searched his face to see if something was amiss. He had a look of foreboding on his face.  
  
"Alright Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran stared at her for another minute before he thought of something to say.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What were you doing on the beach this morning?"  
  
"Oh... that... well... you see...um..."  
  
"If you don't want to tell me its ok."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
Syaoran was surprised by the look she held. 'Why would she think I was going to make her tell me?'  
  
"Of course its ok. Sakura you don't have to anybody anything."  
  
"I feel better now."  
  
They sat in silence for a long while after this. Sakura relaxed from the small weight lifted from her shoulders, Syaoran debating what to do about her for now.  
  
The cool air breeze blew softly by as the pale light from the moon illuminated the area shortly before it was hidden quietly again by a cloud. Sakura moved quickly turning over on her chair to look at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hm?" Syaoran quickly looked up from his thoughts.  
  
"How many people live here?"  
  
"About 30, I think. It all depends on who is staying where, when. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know. This place seems so lively. It must be great to live here."  
  
"It is. Someone is always around to hang out with, we have dinner together all the time, and its so funny to see us all try to eat together at once, especially when everyone in our gang is over, we're like one big family, but of course that means just about no privacy."  
  
Sakura giggled at how he talked about his friends.  
  
"What about your families? Don't they come over too? Do you guys all hang out at each others houses?"  
  
"Well you see, we kind of don't have families. Most of us are either the only one left of our families or were abandoned. This house has been in my family for many years, so when we all kind of came together we moved in here and became our own family. It was much easier this way, instead of everyone trying to find their own living arrangements, this way we can watch out for each other."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Its not your fault."  
  
Syaoran stared at her for another minute before speaking again.  
  
"Why don't you go on up to bed. You seem like you could use some rest."  
  
"Are you sure? I can stay down here if you want."  
  
"No, I'll be fine. You can go ahead and go on up. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Alright. Night Syaoran."  
  
"Night Sakura."  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%  
  
So how was it? I know it took forever to get out. But my internet connection wouldn't let me on so I couldn't upload anything. Please review. Thanks for still reading! -  
  
As for my other fic "Need for Speed" the next chapter will be up soon. I just haven't had time to type it all up. I had Drumline tryouts and had to practice. But the good news is that I'm on the line!!! Yea!!! I'm on Drumline!!!! Any way bare with me. I think I might also have another story or two in the making.  
  
Li's lil cherry blossom 


End file.
